1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
As one of several kinds of user interfaces, a display device is required to be employed in electronic devices, and a flat-panel display device is widely used as the display is device for lightweight, slimness, and low power consumption of the electronic devices.
A liquid crystal display, which is generally referred to as the flat-panel display device, controls an amount of light provided thereto from an external source to display an image. That is, because certain liquid crystal displays are not self-emissive, they include a separate light source, i.e., a backlight unit including a backlight lamp.
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as the light source because it possesses several advantages, such as low power consumption, environment-friendly features, slim design, etc. However, the LED has a disadvantage regarding the optical design required to maintain uniformity of brightness and color of the display device, and a special technique is required to momentarily control electrical current flowing through the LED.
In addition, the backlight unit includes plural LED strings to secure sufficient brightness in the display device, but the LED strings have high power consumption.